The Black Moons in the White sky
by Ookami93
Summary: Look what you've missed, living like this, nobody wins, Hinata whispered tears falling down her cheeks. Hinata falls in love with a strange Shinobi..... ItaHina, one sided SasuHina.
1. Who do i love?

**Hey hope u like my new fic, it might be a bit wierd but plz review!**

* * *

Hinata snuggled into the man's chest. She wasn't in love with him but they had known each other for a long time and had grown a bond for each other. They were stuck together like glue, unable to be torn apart. His warm body made her cold icy one melt. The sadness in her heart flew away like a caged bird that had been set free. Her head in his chest, their legs tangled together under the thin sheets. His eyes filled with worry as he felt her cold body, '_Does she have a fever or something?'_ he thought. 

"Hinata-sama are you alright?" he asked her.

"Hai Neji-nii-san, I'm just a little cold," she replied shakily.

He wrapped his arms around her petite form pulled her closer to him, so he could fill her body against his. Her face was entirely red, she never imagined this would happen but she knew it was just a brother sister thing. She could feel the soft pattern of his beating heart, the beat that moved so smoothly.

Soon she was soothed, and she fell asleep forgetting about the thunder and lighting that was dancing in the stormy sky. He looked down at her, she was beautiful and different from the other girl of Konoha. She had short bluish hair and pale skin. Hinta had the Hyuuga eyes but instead hers were a creamy lavender colour instead of just white. He loved her because of the gentle soul that she had, so forgiving, so timid, so… perfect.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hinata woke up feeling empty. She then noticed that Neji wasn't beside and frowned.

'_Neji-nii-san is always training so early' _she thought, '_maybe he wants to earn Otousan's respect'._

She sat up staring at the now empty spot beside her. She felt cold now that no one was there with her, no one was there to make her warm again. She stood up and looked at her self in the mirror, she didn't like her reflection, she wished that she was pretty like Sakura or Ino. Maybe if she looked like that she would eventually attract Naruto. Her crush on Naruto had lowered down a bit because of Sakura. She played with Naruto like a toy, always telling him what to do and the WORST part was that he followed her orders, like a slave waiting to get money from the rich. She took a shower then got changed, ready for another day of training.

**AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

Kiba and Shino had left, they had left her behind. They offered to take her home but she refused, saying hat if she didn't change that she would never grow stronger. Shino and Kiba knew that Hinata was extremely strong at the moment but her father had given her a deadline that had not finished yet. Hinata continued to hit the bruised tree, her aim, to knock it down within two days. This was the 16th hour of the first day and the tree looked like it was coming down soon. With one last hit it crashed down splinters of wood flying every where, sticks and leaves cascading down from the trees falling branches.

True she was strong, and in her medical skills stronger, but not as strong as Hanabi or Neji. Not as strong as Kiba or Shino. Not as strong as Naruto.

"Kuso," she cursed silently. She hated that word. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. She hated him, but loved him at the same time. But the only thing he lived and loved for was Sakura. Sakura, Sakura! She understood why he loved her. She was smart, pretty and a good medic nin. Nothing she was, a medic nin yes but never as smart or as pretty as her. The thought of this made her fall to the ground and break into tears. Hinata thought of herself as a boy, she was ugly, to timid and out sized by her younger sister Hanabi. Tears running down her cheeks, bangs covering her eyes. 16 year old girls weren't supposed to cry, they weren't supposed to stutter, or be timid, or scared. She wished that she had Sakura's confidence.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga," some one asked.

Hinata looked up to see who the trespasser was, Uchicha Sasuke. She looked down, not bothering to answer his question.

"I asked you a question," he scowled impatiently, making her shudder.

"I w-was training," she quietly replied.

He looked down at her, no pity in his eyes. Without a word he picked her up, pinning her to a tree. She was terrified, her eyes wide, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you know how late it is," he hissed in her ear.

She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt but help you come on," he said.

He let go of her, she fell to the ground with a bump.

"Come on then," he said while walking away.

She stood up following him.

"A-ano where a-are we going S-sasuke-san.?" She timidly asked.

"To my apartment." He replied

She gulped his apartment? What is he thinking!.

It took them 10 minutes to reach his apartment. When they got there Hinata looked around. It was really big and really clean. He walked into the kitchen opening a draw.

"Well are you going to follow me or stand there like a dead chicken?" he asked.

She shook herself out of her trance and followed him. He stood there next to the table looking down at her.

"Sit there," he said pointing to the table.

She did as she was told, she sat on the table looking at him.

"Lift up you pant leg,"

She lifted it up and continued to look at him. Sasuke shook his head in annoyance and pulled up her pant leg so it was he could see her bare thigh. She blushed as he studied her. He then looked at the graze that was running up her leg. He then wrapped the bandages around her leg, when he had finished they heard a **CRASH!**

'_Dam a storm, I really don't want to walk in a storm,' _Hinata thought to herself.

Sasuke sighed, "Your going to have to stay here tonight,".

"No I c-couldn't t-trouble S-sasuke-san," she replied.

"Kun," he said.

"Call me Sasuke-kun, san makes me sound old, plus you walking in that storm would trouble me more,"

She blushed and looked down

at the floor, '_I wonder why he is doing this, he seems so cold towards the other girls,'_

"You can wear one of my old shirts," he said while walking into the bedroom.

He pulled a large shirt and through it at her, to her it seemed like a short dress.

"Get changed in the bathroom," he said pointing to the door.

She nodded timidly and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She put on his huge shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. Whoa, she really did look like a slut. When she finished she walk out and stood in front of Sasuke, he grinned at her and she blushed.

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms," he said pointing to one of the doors.

She nodded and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Night Sasuke s-kun," she said. He nodded and went to his room.

It was the middle of the night and all Saskue could think bout was her, Hinata. He wanted to go into the room and see her, see the angel that lay sleeping in his house. We e woke up in the morning he found that she had left without a trace. With a small note on the desk saying thank you. He smirked to himself, '_Hyuuga Hinata will be mine'

* * *

_

**HEY! did u like it plz review ad tell me sum suggestions ! baiz**


	2. Cause She's Everything I'm Not

**Hey guys hope you like this chap, jeez that was a quick update huh? plz review! Itachi is previewed for the first time, kill joy man, Sasuke isn't really show much neither is Neji but Itachi is. review dammit! hehehe**

**Hinata-well another chapter that was quick.**

**Me-hella yeah hehehe **

**Itachi- and i'm featured, go me!**

**Me- he..he...he... sure Oo**

**Disclaim-I dont own Naruto, i wish idid though, cause it would be SasuHina all the way!

* * *

Cause she's everything I'm not.**

The log split in two as Hinata hit it with her fist. Indeed she was becoming stronger but she needed a confidence boost. She didn't know what to tell her father about her staying over Sasuke's house last night. She stared and the leaves and used her charka to burn them one by one. She missed most of them but was increasing in her strength and charka control. She disengaged her byakugan and sat on the ground, panting tiredly. She had only been training for a few hours and was already tired.Some cuts and bruises had found her way on her arms and she slowly started to heal them. Hinata sighed, when she had finished and started to collect up her equipment. She promised that she would go help in the hospital so she better go home and have a shower. But when she started to walk away she saw a flash and someone pinned her to a tree.

'_Oh crap not again,' _She thought to herself.

She looked in the persons face and she saw to blazing Sharingan eyes staring down at her.

"Sasuke-san?" she shakily asked.

"No but that was a pretty good guess," A Husky voice whispered in her ear.

She squinted a bit until she saw the face, it was Uchicha Itachi.

"Itachi-sama.." she said not a question or statement.

"Yeah that's me," he grinned.

She blushed ad looked down at the fall, forgetting that Itachi had her pinned to a tree and his face right against hers.

"So where are you heading off to ?" he asked.

"An-no I'-im g-going h-home," she stuttered.

"Let me walk you then Hinata-hime," he smirked.

Hinata blush overloaded, did he just call her princess!

He offered his arms which she shyly accepted. They walked quietly because Hinata didn't want to attract any attention. When they reached the Hyuuga mansion they stopped walking.

"Arigauto Itachi-sama," she thanked.

"Kun,"

"Huh?"

"Call me Itachi-kun, plus it was my pleasure," he smirked and started to walk off.

He gave her a cool wave and disappeared around the corner.

She blushed and walked though the gate going up stairs, taking a shower and getting ready for work.

**ITACHI POV. **

I grinned to myself at what I had just done, I had brought Konoha's shyest girl right against my chest. But I needed more time, My foolish little brother has tried to take he in his own foolish ways, how sad. I turned the corner to see y brother sitting with his team members and sensei.

'_Hyuuga Hinata will be mine,'_

**END OF ITACHI'S POV**

Hinata walked into the hospital eyeing her surroundings, she saw some injured people sitting on the chairs waiting for some one to wash away their injuries. Then she noticed a little dark haired boy, sitting on one of the further chairs by himself, looking at the his leg, which was covered in blood. Her eyes widened as she walked up to him, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Kaa-san," he said hugging her legs.

'_Kaa-san who is this kid?' _she thought.

"I was waiting for," he said with excitement in his soft voice.

"Hey, I'm not your mother gomen," she replied softly.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" he mumbled.

"Forgot what ?"

"They died."

Hinata stood there, looking down at the poor little boy in front of her, to loose your parents so young must be a shock.

"Ho old are you?" she asked kneeling.

"Ummm Watashiwa 8!" he said.

She smiled, and looked down at his wound, she needed to heal him up.

"Here let me take care of that cut for you," she smiled and placed her on his leg.

"Ouch!" he squeaked as a glowing light came from her hand and through his leg giving him a tingling sensation.

"All done!" she said proudly.

He look down at his leg in confusion, there was blood all over his leg still did she even heal it?

"But theres blood-," He started.

She smiled and took out some tissues from her pocket. She wiped away the blood showed a clan leg, no cut or scrap at all!

He smiled and hugged her, she was surprised at first but then gladly hugged him back.

"I have to go now," she said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hinata, what's yours?" she smiled.

"Watashiwa Hino!" he sad jumping up in the air.

"Well Hino, it was nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you some time around soon okay?" she said while getting up.

"Okay bye bye Hinata-chan!" he said.

She froze, that name reminded her of Naruto. He called her Hinata-chan, he shouted with excitement, he jumped in the air when he was happy. But she had to forget Naruto now, he was gone, he had been gone for 3 years.

She worked until night fall, healing people, washing and changing the bed sheets in the rooms. Until she was to tired to do it anymore. She went home, went for a shower and got changed into her pajamas. She lay in bed, thinking about him, Naruto. She thought of how she wasn't good enough for him, not pretty enough, not smart enough, not loud enough. The only person that could fit into that description was Haruno Sakura.

Hinata sat up and wrote in her diary that night, something that described her love so much.

_Diary entry Saturday, March 11._

'_I was loosing myself for somebody else, but now I see._

_I don't want to pretend so this is the end,_

_Of your love from me,_

_Cause the girl, that you want,_

_She was tearing you apart,_

_Cause she's everything, everything,_

_I'm not.'_

Hinata went to sleep, crying, crying because she was not good enough for the people she needed to impress. Her father, Hinaba, Neji and of course Naruto. If only they knew that she would change one day, she wished that they would wait for that day.

Hinata woke up with a really bad head ache. She didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to. With a tired moan she heaved herself up scanning the room for anything to eat. She really didn't want to get up but was really hungry. Dammit she wanted food and she wanted it now.

"A little hungry are we ?" a voice asked.

She turned around to see Itachi, sitting on the window pane, a grin plastered on his dangerous looking face. She moved back trying to speak but no words coming out.

He threw her an apple and a small bottle of orange juice.

"A Girl like you needs to eat healthy breakfast," he smirked

She pouted, "Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Ohh don't worry"

She sighed and took a bite out f the apple and munched on it happily.

He grinned at her, looking at her breasts not her face. Over the few months of admiring Hinata, he started to examine her body, she if her body would produce good sex. He wanted her so badly but he wasn't sure is she wanted him, he would wait until they were close, wait until she saw the other side of him. She looked at him a blush coming on to her face.

"H-how did you get into the compound?" she asked.

He smiled slyly, "Let's say I found out a special way,"

She sighed and continued to eat the apple.

"Why are you here ?" she questioned.

"I sense that you were hungry," he stated.

"O-oh,".

He smiled at her and looked at his watch (he has a watch? Oo)

"Well have to go, Jan e," he said and then jumped out of the window. Hinata looked down on the floor, and sighed.

'_Why is he being so nice to me?' _she asked herself.

She opened the bottle and gulped down the juice lying back down on he bed and looking up at the white sealing. Her head ache wasn't getting any better and she wanted to scream. Standing up she up a near by drawer and took out a bottle of ointment. She applied some drops onto her fore head and lay back down the bed, closing her eyes and trying to get back to sleep.

'_I will change,'

* * *

_

**Hey did you guys like it? was it kawaii or what did i even spell that right? soo please review and tell me some suggestion! and pairing suggestions! i wanna hear what you guys think.. well bye bye!**

**love naraku93**


	3. You Set Me Free

**HEYY! hope you dudes like this chap, its more Itahina then sasuhina, you'll see whne you read, new character is coming in! well this characters not new though :( **

**f.u.o.i-(for your own info)forgot to tell you that Itachi isn't evil in this fic heheh**

**well reveiw when ur down reading tata**

**disclaim- i've changed my mind, i dont own naruto but if i did, it wouldItahina all the way! **

**

* * *

**

** You set me free.**

Hinata looked around her room, she didn't know why Itachi had helped her when he should have had better things to do like train. She stared at the open window, looking at the birds that flew around the cherry blossom trees, they were so elegant and carefree. She looked down below where a ting bird sat in its cage, a caged bird. It looked rather sad, not being able to fly around and feel the wind through its feathers like the other birds.

Neji didn't deserve to be a caged bird, he didn't deserve to be kicked around like dirt by the main house, he deserved to take her place and be free, ever to be alone and always to be loved. Hinata thought she deserved to be locked up, because she never thought living her life to the fullest was an option in her world. She had to abide by others peoples rules, and live like a high main house heir. She knew want she was going to do, She ran down stairs and walked into the garden and looked at the poor bird.

_A poor bird,_

She reached her hand towards the cage door.

_Take thy flight,_

_Up above the sorrows of this sad night._

With a flap of it's delicate wings, it took its flight joining his waiting friends, Hinata had only one more thing to do, free Neji.

* * *

Naruto was coming back, when Sasuke heard this he knew that his chances with Hinata were gone. He needed more time help her, maybe even train and try and draw her closer to him. He was walking down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the girls drooling stares that lay on him. He only wanted to find Hinata. He wanted to hold her close to his body and never let go. He didn't know that's that his older brother Itachi also had an eye on her to. He looked to see a flash of lavender, he turned around to see a group of girls that included- Sakura (NO!), Ino (annoying), Tenten (weird) and HINATA! (hot).

Hinata was wearing a lavender Kimono with blue and black patterns on it. She looked like an angel in that Kimono, so different from the other girls. He walked up to the grouped and smirked, he dodged Ino and Sakura's grueling attempts to hug him and went to hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata-san, he greeted.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," she said, bowing.

Sakura's and Ino's mouths gaped in surprise. Who ever knew that Sasuke would say hello to Hinata and ignore the rest of them.

Sakura and Ino tried to get Sasuke's attention immediately

"Sasuke-kun do you wanna come on a walk with us," Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who blushed and looked at the floor.

"Okay."

They had been walking for sometime now and Sasuke couldn't find any to get Hinata's attention. He looked at her as she talked to Tenten. That Kimono really did bring out her figure, why was she hiding such a great body under those baggy clothes. Thinking about this made him blush,

Sakura noticed this and blushed to because she thought that Sasuke was looking at her. One by one they started to break off until there was only Sasuke and Hinata left. Sasuke looked at Hinata and examined her again, she still had those strange creamy eyes, and porcelain doll skin.

Her hair was a dark bluish/ebony and was tied in a neat bun. He smiled, she looked so practical, she wore no make up her skin, eyes and lips were perfect, she needed no make up to cover her face. She looked at him and noticed his stare, this sent him looking the other way, he had to keep his coolness.

'_Stay cool, stay coooolllll' _he thought to himself.

She looked puzzled but ignored her thoughts.

When she got home she thanked Sasuke and went to her room, blushing. She changed out of her kimono and got into her pajamas. She remembered what happened before she went into the compound.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK**

_She stopped in front of the _compound_ and looked at Sasuke. He looked at her and smirked._

"_Um arigauto S-saske-kun for walking me home," she whispered._

_A hand lifted her chin up, she stared into a pair of black orbs, strange, his eyes were so friendly, no hate or pity in them, just need. He inched closer to her until their noses were nearly touching. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, suddenly their lips crashed together and Sasuke felt the pleasure of everything he ever wanted inside of him. He wanted to hold her tight but found that she had escaped from his arms and ran into the compound, leaving to feel embarrassed and stupid._

'_Man I'm so stupid!' he thought to himself. _

_He gave one last look at the compound a walked away, with a growing pain in his heart._

**END OFFLASHBACK.**

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed staring outside her window, deep in thought. She looked at Neji train himself in the garden. He was covered in sweat and half naked. He was now 18 and had nearly over powered Hiashi in strength. Neji looked up at Hinata byakugun deactivated. She smiled at him and turned away closing her window and leaving Neji puzzled. It was a long day so she decided to get some rest so that she would be ready to work in the hospital tomorrow. Before she was bout to lay down she saw a figure sitting on her bed.

"Hello Hinata-hime," it said.

She peered closer to see Itachi, grinning seductively at her. She blushed and ask timidly,

"W-what are y-you doing?".

"I had to see my princess," he replied.

'_what kind of an answer was that?' _she asked herself.

"N-n-nani?"

He stood up and sat next to her, the grin still on his face, with his hands on either side of her petite body. She blushed and tried to squirm out of his trap but…. it was no use.

"W-what to y-you want?" she asked, her voice starting to get shaky.

He leaned closer to her so that their noses were touching, "Its not just what I want," he said, "its what I need to,"

With one last grin his lips touched hers and desire built in him to. To Hinata she quite enjoyed his kiss, it felt different, was it true? Was she starting to like the idiot?

His arms wrapped around her and to her surprise, she liked it. He nuzzled to top of her head and she giggled. He grinned and pulled her against his chest.

"So Hinata-hime?" he asked.

"Hai?"

"Can I have you?"

She blushed, she'd never thought a question like would pop out of any one, especially Itachi.

"ano," she whispered.

He looked down at her, in his mind his fingers were crossed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He kissed her again, this time harder and more passionate, she could feel the fire burning inside of him, did he really like her?

She felt his tongue licking her lower lip, asking permission for entrance. She opened her mouth and accepted. His tongue slipped inside her mouth exploring it. Then they broke apart, both of them gasping for air.

"Sorry, princess, but I am afraid that I must be on my way," he whispered.

She nodded and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, he gave her a foxy grin and left out the window.

She sighed, and lay back down in bed, now she was in a happy mood, and she didn't know that was needed for the next day.

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY**

Hinata woke up at six. She got up, made her bed and went for a shower.

It was so relaxing, the hot water ran through hr tired muscles, it felt like a really nice massage. She stepped and wrapped a towel around her damp body, she used another towel to dry her hair. She opened the door that lead to her bedroom, to he surprise Itachi was in there, lying on the bed.

"were are you off to princess?"

"Work," she replied.

She went behind her changing room board and dressed into he uniform, a coat, with jeans and a long sleeved white top. Itachi glanced up at her as she appeared from the board. She opened her bedside table to love for a hair pin until suddenly she was pulled onto the bed by Itachi. He wrapped his muscular arms around her in a death grip.

"I-itachi-san l-let go, I have to go to w-work," she squeaked.

"No."

"Itachi-san……"

"Hmmph, fine but next you gonna stay in bed with me all day,"

Her let go of her, and she stood up, startled and blushing. He grinned and went into his lazy pose- arms behind head, lying down, one leg over the other. She sighed as she pulled out a hair clip from her drawer and fastened it into her hair, placing her air into a neat bun. She looked down at him and blushed,

'_Is this all real? Or is it all a dream. How could this hot ninja be lying on my bed? And kissing me?' _

"Ano, I have to go now," she said looking down at the floor.

"Sure, I'll meet you outside and don't pack any lunch," he winked.

With a flash he went out of the window.

She grabbed her bag and went down stairs and opened the door. She walked outside to see Neji staring at her.

"Ohayou Neji-nii-san," she greeted.

"Ohayou, Hinata-sama,"

"Gomen, but I have to go to work now, sayonara," she squeaked.

She gave a small bow and hurried out of the gates, she then started waling down the street.

"Oi! Didn't I tell you to wait for me princess?" a deep voice whispered into her ear.

"Gomen," she apologized.

"No problem," he grinned.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes. Hinata was about to say something until she heard a familiar voice.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

* * *

**hey did you like... guess who the character is! hehe well i'll catcha laterz! review plzzzzz**

**luv naraku93**


	4. When it all Falls Apart

**hey guys hope you like this chap, gomen, but please forgive me for my crappy spelling , well laterz and please review when u've read **

**

* * *

When it all falls apart. **

"_Oi! Didn't I tell you to want for me princess?" a deep voice whispered into her ear._

"_Gomen," she apologized._

"_No problem," he grinned._

_They walked in silence for about ten minutes. Hinata was about to say something until she heard a familiar voice._

"_HINATA-CHAN!"_

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

Hinata turned around to see who was calling her name. Itachi was annoyed and turned around to. She nearly fainted at what she saw, it was him, back again, and calling for her and not Sakura. It was Naruto.

"Na-…….." she couldn't say it, she couldn't bear to say his name.

He was the guy, the man that broke her heart, the only one she loved.

"Hinata-chan," he puffed, "I was looking for y…"

Naruto stopped; he looked up at the man next to Hinata, Uchicha Itachi.

"OI! What are you doing with Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Hmph, that's not the question, baka, the question what are you doing talking to my Hinata," he replied.

Naruto was puzzled, he didn't understand what Itachi was saying, I mean in the stupid way.

"I don't under stand what your saying," Hinata and Itachi sweat dropped.

Naruto was about to grab Hinata until a kunai was held at his neck.

"If you touch her, Uzumaki, you neck will come off," Itachi hissed.

Hinata eyes were widened, se didn't Itachi would be that protective over her.

Naruto backed away, he was pissed off, he disappeared, leaving Itachi smirking and Hinata shocked.

"That will teach the barsted not to touch what's mine," he grinned.

Hinata shook her head, and walked off with Itachi following her.

"Where are you going little fairy," he smirked.

She turned around, tears in her pearly eyes, trying to say something but no words coming out.

"why?" she asked.

"what?"

With that she walked off, leaving Itachi dumbfounded. He didn't follow her, she would need some alone time.

* * *

When Hinata reached the hospital she sighed in relief, there weren't many people there, it would make her job a lot easier. 

She got to work straight away, cleaning healing, mentally helping the patients in any way. Before 12 she was talking to some of her work mated until some one tapped her shoulder.

"You ready my princess," Itachi whispered in her ear.

Her friends stared in shock, when did she get a boyfriend?

"Hinata-san, why don't you take the rest of the day off," One of they old women suggested.

"N-no, I wouldn't want to t-trouble you," she stuttered.

"No, I insist, you worked very hard, plus you need a break, spend some time with your boyfriend there," she smiled.

Hinata blushed and nodded. She stood up and walked into her office. She picked up her bag and hung up her coat, she dug through her bag finding some clothes and turned around to see Itachi grinning at her, as if he was saying _' please continue'._

She blushed and pointed at the door,

"Ano, your to have to get out for a second,"

He grinned, "Aww is my little flower embarrassed about me seeing her body, don't worry its not like I hadn't seen it before,"

Her face was red like a tomato. That pervert. How dare he talk to her like that.

In a flash he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her,

"Can't I help?"

She shook her head,

"Please for one second," she pleaded.

He sighed, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Itachi leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the stares that he received from the old women.

"So are you and Hinata-san an item?" one of them asked.

Itachi sweat dropped and ignored her. Seconds later Hinata came out of the room and looked at him. She was wearing a short skirt, with her long sleeved buttoned work shirt with her hair down.

He grinned at her and offered his arms. She took it shyly with a blush creeping on her face.

"So……….. where to?"

* * *

Naruto was pissed, he came back for her, to find her with another man, he wanted to be with her, he skipped on Sakura just to love her. What did he get? Nothing. He kicked a rock and looked at the ground, _might as well go get some ramen._

Itachi looked at the small girl clinging into his arm. She was so fragile, like you could pick her up and break her. He wondered if she still loved Naruto, he wondered why earlier she had those soft tears in her eyes. He looked ahead to see Ichikaru's there.

"Well, here we are flower," he grinned.

She blushed and nodded looking for a place to sit.

He led her to a nice two seated place and they both sat down, opposite each other.

He smiled at her, she was so weird, but she was the most kind hearted girl he'd ever met.

The waitress came around to take their order, Hinata ordered some tea and Itachi got pork ramen. When they got their food, or drinks they both ate quietly, Itachi keeping a close eye on Hinata. He grinned and continued eating, all was fine until he saw a particular idiot calling out for Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.

Behind him he could see His foolish little brother walking behind him, an angry look on his face.

"Hinata-chan, hey," he said, while giving her a foxy grin. But it was strange, that grin just didn't appeal to her anymore, like Naruto was never there all her life.

"Hi, Hinata-san," Sasuke greeted.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," she replied and took another sip of her jasmine tea.

Naruto's eyes widened, didn't she want him anymore, wouldn't she be glad to see him. Sasuke was also quite pissed off with the fact that Itachi stole his girl. He glared at his sick brother and walked off, leaving them behind.

Hinata was sick of that barsted, he had broke her heart that day, she discovered that she had never wanted him again.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK- Three years ago. **

_This was now known as the happiest day of her life. Naruto had excepted her or in other words, Hinata and Naruto were boyfriend and girlfriend. Her heart was skipping beats rapidly, she had the love of her love in her hands. She sat down in the training grounds, she was happy and in a good mood and she trained 3 hours longer than she usually does. Her heart sank in love and she stared at the ground. The day that had started off shit, had turned into the best day of her life._

_TWO DAYS LATER._

_Hinata was going to see Naruto, she found him at Ichikaru's with his friends. She walked up to him and gave him a hug._

"_Get off him you bloody idiot," one of his friends said._

_So she did, she looked at him and blushed._

"_I have got some news for you," Yakura his friend said, "Naruto doesn't want to go out with you anymore,"_

_Hinata wanted to slap Naruto, she wanted to cry and tell him he was an asshole. But she couldn't, she just nodded and smiled._

"_Just friends okay?" Naruto asked, she nodded and walked off._

_For the rest of they day her friends, Tenten, Ino and Sakura tried were really worried about her. She told them Naruto dumped her and they said there sorries, later on Sakura said this,_

"_Well it was your fault because you did throw yourself at him," This made Hinata eem more depressed._

_When she got home that night, she went to her bedroom, got changed into her pajama's and laid down in her bed. After a few seconds she started crying, he sobs like screams of pain and her tears like endless rain. An hour later Neji came into her room, worried about her, he had comforted her, and they ended up talking all night. He had slept in her room because she didn't want him to leave. The next day he went back to his room, he had made Hinata breakfast in bed, with a small note saying, get well soon._

**END OF FLASH BACK. **

Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed, she just knew that she didn't love him from that day forward.

* * *

**Hey guys you know how i wrote that flash back of Hinata going out with naruto and he dumped her, that happened to me yesterday true story, sooo please review, laterz**

**luv naraku93**


	5. The Best is Yet to Come

**Well sorry for the wait, my com stuffed up and we didn't get ourinternet fixed till today, anyways hope u enjoy and R&R dammit!-

* * *

The Best is Yet to Come.**

Hinata shivered as a cold breeze hit her face. She snuggled up closer to Itachi and blushed. He grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. She sighed,

'_I wonder what otou-san would think about me loving Itachi?' _she blushed, did she just think that? Is she really in love with him? She looked up at Itachi, who was smirking at her,

"What are you thinking?"

She shook her head shyly and murmured nothing trying to avoid his gaze. He stood up offering his hand which she accepted. They walked, looking at their surroundings, the lakes, trees, flowers and of course the sunset. They did love each other, but were they able to be with each other? Hinata and Itachi were walking back to the Hyuuga compound, hand in hand, like lovers would do, well they are boyfriend and girlfriend.

When they got to the compound they kissed and said good bye, him going back to his apartment, her going inside the compound.

* * *

Hinata opened the gates and went into her room, ignoring the annoyed glances that were given to her by the elders. She lay in bed that night, thinking about him, no not Itachi but Naruto, _'I really thought that we would be happy together, but I guess I thought wrong.' _She thought as she pulled the twisted covers so they would cover her body more.

"A little cold are we?" a voice purred into her ear.

Hinata flinched, she didn't think that Itachi was that good, that he could slip into her bed without letting her know.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, trying to warm her up. She blushed and turned around so she was facing him.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Yo," he said and then gave her a peck on the lips.

She giggled and leaned comfortable in his chest.

"Did you tell your father?"

"My father, about what?" she questioned.

"About us." He stated.

She paused, she didn't intend to tell her father to soon, but he would find out and be angry if she didn't tell him.

She sighed and shook her head.

"He will find out you know,"

"I know, demo… I just don't know how to tell him,"

"I don't think he would be disappointed, well his daughter is going out with one of the hottest, strongest ninjas in the village," he retorted

She giggled and looked at him in the eyes, it was strange, she was the light and he was the darkness, they were fit together like two pieces in a puzzle but with the rest of the pieces scattered around.

He snuggled with her, kissing her and tightening his grip around her small body.

She giggled again and let him play with her hair. Soon she fell asleep, her dreamshappy for some reason and her mind filled with no bad thoughts, she was truly happy.

Hinata woke up with Itachi's arms wrapped around her tightly.

She looked up at him ad giggled, he looked like baby when he slept, so young and helpless.

She wanted to sit up and go to the toilet but with Itachi's strong grip around she couldn't. It was morning, the light shone through the blinds in rays, some of them shinning in Hinata's eyes which was quite annoying. She looked at Itachi again, he was so cute, in his pokemon pajamas. WAIT! Didshe just think pokemon pajamas. Yes it was true, he was wearing…..charmander pajamas. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Why are looking at me like that," he asked.

Hinata flinched, did he always have to scare the crap out of her like that?

"I was looking at your pajamas," she said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah they're so cute, I should get you a pair," he winked.

She smiled, and continued to gaze at him, who would ever figure out that a hot shinobu was lying in her bed with his arms wrapped around her at this very moment. She sighed, she didn't know how to tell her father about this, if he found out, and took the wrong idea he would be really, really, really angry.

"Wanna go out some place today?" he asked.

"Hai,".

* * *

Hinata flicked Itachi's hand away again. She didn't want to attract any more attention and he wasn't helping her.

"Why don't let me just hold your hand?" he asked a tone of annoyance rising in his voice.

"Because what if some one see's?" she replied.

"Don't worry, they can go and get jealous," he smirked.

She gave in, in that second he clung onto her hand like clung onto his mothers leg when he didn't get his present.

She smiled at that thought.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Okay,"

"Then go for a walk,"

"Okay,"

"Then do you wanna go back to my apartment and have a good fuck?"

"I-itachi," she stuttered, while he was grinning as her face was going red.

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, ignoring the jealous stares that were given from the guys.

He grinned at his prey, Hinata, he had caught her so that meant that she was his.

"Itachi-kun what do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Don't know, maybe some ramen neh?"

"Hai,"

'_and then maybe I can piss off that Uzumaki and my little brother,'_

When they got to the Ichikaru's they sat at the bench, they ordered their meals and sat there waiting patiently.

When they got their meals they both whispered Itadakimasu **(a.n- wondered if I spelt that correctly lol)**

They both started eating, digging their chopsticks into their tasty meal.

"What else do you wanna do today?" Itachi asked.

"Ano, I don't know you decide,"

"Fuck?"

"No."

He chuckled and looked at her, she handled the chopsticks like some one would handle a paintbrush, with such elegance for just a utensil.

She picked up a dango and lifted it up to Itachi's face, he grinned like a kid in a candy store ad accepted it.

'_this is the life, man'

* * *

_

From another seat Naruto could be spotted, glaring with rage and jealousy as e watched Hinata spoon feed (or chopstick feed) Itachi.

"Teme, how dare he take Hinata away from me,"

He was going to get her back, even if it meant death.

* * *

**woah like naruto is going in sane there its just scarey... so plz review on ur thoughts laterz!**

**luv naraku93**

**p.s remeber to review!**


	6. Heavily Broken

**Hey guyssorry it took me so long to update, it the skool holidays noe so i finally got off me ass and did something.**

**So i hope you guys like this chap and dont forget to R&R, enjoy

* * *

Heavily Broken. **

Hinata ran her small hands through her hair. She cut it, the day Naruto dumped her she was depressed and cut all off, her long hair flowing went away, not making her father very happy.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Hinata ran into her bedroom, tears pouring down her face, How could this happen? Was she really not good enough for anybody? She collapsed onto her bed, burying her head into her soft pillow, she didn't want to live right now._

_THE NEXT DAY._

_She woke up with blood red eyes, wow she looked like a beauty. She sat down in front of her mirror, staring at her tear stricken face. She opened a drawer and pulled out a kunai, she looked down at it, tears forming in her milky eyes, she drew the kunai across her hair and made an accurate slice, cutting her once waist length hair, to now shoulder length._

'_Time for a change Hinata'_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

She knew of the consequences but she really didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to cut the one thing off that Naruto complimented her on.

"_You look good with long hair Hinata,"_

She didn't really care about her looks, and she wanted to do was be with him, but I guess she couldn't, maybe they just weren't meant to be. But she didn't care anymore, cause she had Itachi, he was there for her, and always would be. She didn't really hate Naruto, she really pitied him because he wanted a silly love struck strawberry haired girl, Sakura. She never even payed any attention to Naruto, only Sasuke. But Hinata didn't care about Naruto anymore.Because she was over him. Ever since that day whenItachi gave her the food, and when he kissed her, she began to like him. Her feelings for Naruto fading away, and her love for the Uchiha growing. She would see him today, and they would probably go to lunch, go for a walk and have a talk.

* * *

She was in the training grounds, sitting on a large log, thinking about stuff. _**(an- lol I** **didn't know what do write just then )**_

"Awww, were you waiting for me?" a voice asked.

Hinata looked up to see him, grinning like a superficial idiot.

She blushed, "Soo, you finally got off your ass and came," she accidentally blurted out. Her hand was over her mouth as she blushed of embarrassment.

Itachi chuckled, "Thats the girl I wanna hear,"

"C-come on lets go," she said while grabbing is handing and pulling him.

"Coming," he grinned.

They walked or a bit, talked about random stuff. And then this topic came up, like it did many times before.

"Did you tell your father?"

Hinata looked at the ground and shook her head.

"I was thinking, d-did you want to come for dinner s-sometime?" she asked.

He looked at her surprised.

"Ano, I could tell father about us, then," she continued.

He nodded, "Good idea Hinata-hime," he smirked.

She blushed.

"So you wanna get lunch?" Itachi asked.

She nodded, and they headed to the regular spot, Ichikaru's, where they didn't know that some one was waiting for them there.

* * *

EARLIER IN THE DAY. 

He banged his fists against the table. He had to think of a plan, a plan that would destroy Itachi and Hinata's relationship. He sat in his dusty apartment, sitting at the kitchen table, thinking and thinking. He gazed up at the clock. It was nearly 12, and at 12. They would usually be having lunch at Ichikaru's. With that thought, an idea struck into his head, the perfect plan. He stood ad and picked up his phone punching numbers in, he then raised it up to his ear.

"Moshi moshi?" the phone asked.

"Sakura-chan, Hey, Its Naruto," he said in a cheerful voice.

"Nani? What do you want Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Listen, I need to tell you something important," he said in a serious voice.

"Can we meet at the training grounds?" he asked.

"Fine, but you o me one," she sighed.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan, Ja ne," he replied.

"Sayonara, Naruto,"

He hung up the phone, a menacing grin plastered on his face.

"This is bound to work, Hinata-chan will be mine," He smiled.

* * *

WITH HINATA AND ITACHI AT ICHIKARU'S. 

Hinata and Itachi sat at the benches.

"What do you want Hinata-hime? He asked.

"An, just a Miso ramen," she replied. He nodded.

A man can up to them to take their order.

"What can I get for you?" The man asked.

"One Miso Ramen and one Pork ramen." Itachi said.

"Hai, your orders will be here soon," he assured.

Hinata nodded, "Arigatou-goziamasu,"

The man nodded and walked off.

Itachi was about to say something until he was interrupted by a certain pink haired kunouchi **_(an- is that how you spell it kunouchi?)_**

"Hinata, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked, in a not so pleasant tone.

"Okay," she said, whilst walking off.

Hinata and Sakura stepped outside, Sakura making sure Itachi couldn't see them.

"Is there anything you want Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

**_SLAP!_**

Sakura gave Hinata, a clean slap on the face, which would clearly leave a mark.

"YOU STUPID SLUT, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SASUKE-KUN WHEN YOU HAVE ITACHI," She yelled.

"N-nani Sakura-san?" Hinata stuttered, why Sakura hit her like that.

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT SHIT, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT NARUTO, HE WAS SO UPSET WHEN HE TALKED TO ME, CAN't YOU CLEARLY SEE THAT HE LIKES YOU!"

Hinata dropped her head, her bangs falling over her eyes, hiding the tears that were forming.

"Well, I gave up on Naruto, and needed some one new, I didn't even think he liked me, I always thought that he would always continue trailing you, demo…… but now I know…. I was wrong. Gomen, Sakura," she said in a sad tone. With that she walked away, toward the forest. Leaving a speechless Sakura to stand there.

Hinata sat on the ground. Hugging her knees. Not crying, but just sitting there, feeling like total and utter crap. Like the useless girl she was 4 years ago.

"Hinata-chan," a voice said.

She could tell who it was. It was the blonde Ninja she had loved in her genin days, Uzumaki Naruto.

"I-is that how y-you felt N-naruto?" she asked, missing the kun, "do you really love me now?"

"Yes Hinata-chan, I do love you, I want to be with you forever." He said kneeling infront of her smiling.

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want any of that crap!" she yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened, was Hinata angry?

"You broke my heart, and then leave for 4 years, and come back and say you love me?" said, not letting Naruto know if that was a question or a statement.

"That's crap, complete crap," She stood up and walked away.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out.

"Don't talk to me," she said, tears falling down he cheeks.

Naruto stood there shocked, now he had just realized what he had just done. Broken some one's heart.

* * *

Hinata, punched the tree, letting it fall to the ground. She loved destroying academy property when she was pissed off, but now she was way to pissed off to care about anything. 

"Hinata…"

Hinata stopped and began falling to the ground, letting him catch her. Itachi looked at the girl in his arms.

"Hinata,"

She looked up at him, and smiled.

He smiled back, through all the shit she had been through today, she had enough strength courage and happiness to smile back at him, to give the man she loved what he wanted, a smile that reassured him that she was okay. This brought tears of happiness to his eyes.

"Hinata, I love you,"

"Itachi, I love you to,"

* * *

**Was that kawaii or what? Hey guys noticed i changed te story more to a Itahina main paring. so review and tel me some ideas for the next chappie, and tell me what you thought of this chappie REVIEWS PLZ! **

**laters love **

**Naraku93**


	7. Final Distance

**Hiya all! sorry it took so long to update my com was stuffed and i had to install all the progrmas again!! but i hope ur glad that i will be uploading to chaps for all of my fics!! enjoy. WARNING!! a tiny bit of lemo in this chap! more like citrus, my first lemony thingy plz dont critisize!!**

**Itachi- Naraku93 doesnt own Naruto...**

**Naraku93- yesh i dont own Naruto :**

**Itachi-...**

**Naraku93- what???**

**Itachi- Wat was the point of me syaing that wen u were gonna say it anyway!!**

**Naraku93- cuz i am the best!!**

**

* * *

Final Distance **

**_Chapter 7_**

Hinata sat on her bed, wiping the tears that were left in her eyes. Itachi had left for a mission and worst of all he didn't even tell her. That upset her, she thought he was still at the village, when he had left the week before.

"This is so stupid why am I crying over something like this," She sighed.

She stood up and took out some clothes, it was training time.

* * *

…**.At the Training Grounds…**

Hinata had just got to the training grounds, where she saw Sakura, sitting on the grass, looking up at the clouds. Hinata was just about to turn around and walk away until Sakura called her name.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned around and looked at the new attitude Sakura.

"What!?!?!?" Hinata asked, she was definitely not in the mood for any ones crap.

"Whats your problem I just wanted to talk!" Sakura frowned.

'_That's it I cant take it anymore!!!!!!' _Hinata screamed in her head.

"FOR GODS SAKE SAKURA!!!!!" Hinata screamed.

Everything.. was… quiet…

"Don't you understand!!! Your killing me!! Don't you remember what you did!!"

"Hinata! What did I do ?" Sakura asked.

"Don't tell me that you don't know! I was there!" Hinata turned around

"What did I do ?"

Hinata went silent, "last week, you slapped me and yelled at me!"

"That couldn't be.. I just got back from a 2 week mission from Suna today"

Hinata fell on the ground, her knees sinking into the grass, tears pouring from her eyes.

"What did I say before I slapped you?" Sakura asked

…**Flashback….**

"_Hinata, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked, in a not so pleasant tone._

"_Okay," she said, whilst walking off._

_Hinata and Sakura stepped outside, Sakura making sure Itachi couldn't see them._

"_Is there anything you want Sakura-san?" Hinata asked._

_**SLAP!**_

_Sakura gave Hinata, a clean slap on the face, which would clearly leave a mark._

"_YOU STUPID SLUT, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SASUKE-KUN WHEN YOU HAVE ITACHI," She yelled._

"_N-nani Sakura-san?" Hinata stuttered, why Sakura hit her like that._

"_DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT SHIT, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT NARUTO, HE WAS SO UPSET WHEN HE TALKED TO ME, CAN'T YOU CLEARLY SEE THAT HE LIKES YOU!"_

_Hinata dropped her head, her bangs falling over her eyes, hiding the tears that were forming._

"_Well, I gave up on Naruto, and needed some one new, I didn't even think he liked me, I always thought that he would always continue trailing you, demo…… but now I know…. I was wrong. Gomen, Sakura," she said in a sad tone. With that she walked away, toward the forest. Leaving a speechless Sakura to stand there._

…**End of Flashback….**

"Oh my god Hinata I would never do anything like that!" Sakura reassured, giving Hinata a bear hug.

"Im so glad, Sakura-chan that it wasn't really you," Hinata smiled, wiping the tears away.

"Demo… who would've done something like that," Sakura wondered.

"Wait… I think know…" Hinata thought.

"Who?? Ill rip them apart!!"

"Naruto.."

* * *

Naruto was slightly shocked, Hinata had liked him all along? But now she didn't, she loved Itachi instead. How could he do this ? he disguised himself as Sakura slapped and yelled at Hinata, he just ruined any chance he had with her. Alwell atleast she wouldn't find out. 

"Naruto!!!"

Naruto turned around to see captain fuzzy eyebrows himself… Lee.

"Naruto did you hear!!??"

"Hear what ?" Naruto asked.. what was going on ??

"Sakura-chan just came back from her mission!!"

"Oh shit."

* * *

Sakura ran, she was beyond pissed, he anger could fly her to the moon!! 

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Hinata called out from behind her, but Sakura wasn't stopping.

When she saw Naruto she stopped. A total stop. But she wasn't stopping for long.

"Naruto!!" she screamed out.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whimpered.

"DON'T Sakura-chan me!! I know what you did to poor Hinata-san!!"

Naruto gulped as Lee asked, "what did he do??"

"Naruto, how could you? The worst part isn't that you used my appearance, but you didn't even apologize, you yelled at her!! And then you slapped her!!!!"

Hinata was taken back, she didn't know that Sakura would stand up for her like this! She was touched and amazed.

"Sakura-chan, I was gon-

**PUNCH!!!!**

Sakura, Naruto, Lee and Hinata looked up to see a dark figure standing there. It was Itachi.

"What did I tell you about touching her Uzumaki?"

Hinata had tears in her eyes, she was so happy, Itachi came back.

Itachi turned and looked at Hinata, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left,"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"You two go have fun, I'll take care of dickless here!" Sakura smiled.

* * *

With that, Hinata and Itachi walked off, back to Itachi's apartment. Hinata looked up at the man that had told her that he loved her and smiled. She never imagine that some one would ever love her, and that she could ever love some one as much as this. When they got to Itachi's Place he opened the door let her in and turned on the lights. He walked up to her and smiled. 

"Did you miss me Hime?" He asked, a sneaky grin plastered on his face.

Hinata nodded.

Itachi moved closer.. and Hinata started to shiver, he lifted up her chin and kissed her. First it started off gentle and small but as they continued they found them selves, pashing like animals on the couch with Itachi untop of a half naked (pants off) Hinata.

Hinata moaned which didn't really help Itachi trying to hold it the erection that was gonna come up… Hinata felt in on her leg and blushed, but she couldn't be the shy girl all the time, she had to let the real her out to have a look at the world!!

She gently pressed her thigh in between Itachi's legs, he gave out a grunty moan of pleasure which convinced Hinata to continue. Suddenly things started to turn upside down as Hinata was on top, making Itachi drool like hell. His shirt was off letting her see his pale chest…… with six pack included. She took off her baggy top and jacket showing off the best, amazing, perfect breasts Itachi had ever seen!! She had grown…. In a good way! Hinata smiled as Itachi stared, then she grab his hand and used the to squish he breast together, **(a/n- like in the Rocky horror picture show with Janet & Rocky).** Itachi's face was red,

'_This is definitely not the Hinata I know, this is way better!'_ Itachi thought.

Soon the bra came off, and so did any other clothes that blocked any way of sexual intercourse. Itachi regained control and was on top again, he licked the Hinata's cheek and then continued until he reached her small pink nipple, then he started to used his tongue to swirl around it, Hinata gasped and giggled in fascination and pleasure. Then he started lower until he reached her entrance and pushed his tongue in,

"Itachi!!!" Hinata squeaked.

Itachi smiled and continued moving in and out until he was ready for the real thing, he got into the right position, and spread her legs apart and pushed into her, Hinata screamed in pain and pleasure, this was her first time so she wasn't used to this kinda thing.

"ITACHI!!!!"

* * *

Naruto turned around, he thought he just heard Hinata screaming out Itachi's name but it must have been his imagination.

* * *

That was it, Hinata and Itachi had done it, but more so in Itachi's bed, (they moved up to the bedroom thinking it would be more comfortable there). Hinata turned around so that she was facing him and smiled, he gave her a foxy grin. 

"Well… that was different.." she blushed.

"You were pretty good, first time?" he asked, she nodded, "you were really tight, it felt so good,"

Hinata blushed more she had a wierd idea and she had to do it, "tighter than this?" she asked. She sliped he hand under the sheets and grabbed him, he moaned and she began to squeeze and let go, making him want more. Then she stopped, he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"The sex didn't make a difference Hina-chan, I would still love you even if we didn't do it,"

Hinata smiled, _'That's really great to know'_

Itachi look at her smiling and grinned, "Hina what are you smiling about, oh I know!"

She looked up at him.

"You wanna do it again! Well lets go then!"

He climbed on top of her,

"Itachi!! Nani??? Ita-" she giggled as he started, it tickled!

…**.The Next Day….**

Hinata woke up to Itachi's arms around her tightly… great she had to go to the toilet, she got up taking the blanket with her… she turned around blushing taking a quick glance a Itachi's perfect body before going down stairs to the bathroom. When she finished she started walking up the stairs and when she entered the bed room she saw that Hinata wasn't in the bed! She turned around and the door slammed, she jumped and fell.. well almost fell because someone caught her. She looked up to see Itachi staring at her.

"Trying to sneak out? Disappointing Hina-chan,"

"N-no I would n-never do any-ything like that I-itachi-san,"

"I know hime just playing, did you have a good time last night?"

"H-hai,"

"Awwww don't be afraid of saying that you liked the sex,"

Hinata sighed and shook her head, "Want breakfast?"

"Yea sure, lets go!"

They both got changed and headed out the door, hand in hand like any other ordinary couple.

As the walked past Ichikaru a shadowy figure rustled from the bushes, watching them as they left the house. But who was it ?

* * *

**Hiya! hoped you guys liked that!! plz review and tell me what else i can do for the nxt chappi! thnx for reading**

**xoxox naraku93**


	8. Yuki no Hana

**Ohhh Emmm Gee guys! im back and im actuallly going to start updating my Fics more frequently! **

**Im sorry for the wait it's just that I havent really been watching Naruto for a long time so i havent really been in the mood to update / demo... im back now!! Hai Hai!! Hehe.**

**Sasuke- Jeez.. It's about time..**

**Naraku93- Quiet you..**

**Sasuke- Glares evily at Naraku93**

**Hinata- A-ano, Sasuke-s-san, P-please dont be mad..**

**Itachi- Yeah little brother, lighten up..**

**Sasuke- Hey fuck you Itachi!!!**

**Itachi- Thanks for the offer but im already fucking somebody wink wink**

**Hinata- blush**

**Sasuke- Grrr...**

**Naraku93- Okay giys im actually gonna start writing now..**

**Oh yeah and beware of the extreme lemon in this chapter.. and sorry but im not a lemon expert so dont blame me for writing crappy sex scenes.. i dont own naruto or any of the characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Yuki no Hana (Snowy Flower)**

_**Chapter 8**_

_The say that life is filled with many problems, harships, Heart break. Its sad to think that a couple months from this moment, My entire life was hardships, problems and heartbreak, i went through it every single day, and whats even sadder was the fact that i was used to it. I would pray every day to god, asking if he could make me stronger, more confident and smarter, then i would tell him that if he couldnt do these things that he could take my life away.. because if i couldnt live life with family and friends who would love me till i burst, in a world where i was free and i could walk down the street and smile at the flowers and people, the life was worth living.. demo.. now im free, i've found a gift that can fill up the emptiness and make bitter, sad people like me whole again... Love_

_

* * *

_

She held onto his hand tighter because she wanted to feel his tight grasp, she held him close to her because she wanted to feel his warmth, she let her lips touch his, letting his tongue enter her mouth because she wated to taste his kiss and she grabbed onto him like he was her only hope because she didnt want to let him go.

"Hinata-chan, Daijabou desuka ?" The Uchiha asked.

Her train of thoughts snapped as soon as he spoke, his vioce the very same one that sent shivers down her spine murmmered in her ear. "G-gomen, I was just thinking," she replied.

"Ah, Thats good to know, for a moment there you looked quite upset," He replied.

"A-ano Itachi-s-san,"

"Its Itachi-kun Hinata and what is it you wanted to say hime?"

"Watashi-"

"You?"

"I just w-wanted to s-say that.." she stuttered.

"Yes ?" He asked, looking at her quizzicly.

"That I. U-um..."

All was silent until the timid girl looked up the the black haired man and said the words which she wanted to say over and over. "Aishiteiru Anata, Itachi-kun" she smiled.

Itachi looked down at the young girl, his lips curved and his arms extended, he pulled the young woman into a heart warming embrace." I love you to Hinata-hime, you know that, I love with every inch of my body and heart"

"Yokatta.." She whispered under her breathe.

They stood there, her in his arms, her head resting against his chest, his nose nuzzling her neck until the bushes rustled... and..

"STTOOOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" a vioce screamed.

Itachi turned his head and let his annoyed face reside in this young boys foolishness. The boy raced towards the confused Hinata and annoyed Itachi, panting as he stopped inches away.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Its obvious the idiot was spying on us.." Itachi sighed, "what do you want dobe?"

Naruto fumed, Dobe ? it reminded him of the Long raven haired man's younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto looked up at Itachi and pointed, "You shut up! I didnt come here to talk to you, i came to see Hinata-chan!"

Hinata cringed... _'Since when did Naruto care about me this much?? well he's to late now, I've found somebody that i will not seperate myself from'_

"Naruto-Kun? is there something i can do for you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes!! you can have lunch with me today!!!" The hyper active boy demanded.

_'Tsk..this brat thinks she will actually accecpt..'_ Itachi thought grinning.

"Okay.."

"What??" Itachi asked, the grin turning into a confused face.

"I would be glad to have lunch with you Naruto-kun, Just let me say goodbye to Itachi-san," Hinata said, facing Naruto.

"Great! I'll be waiting over neh?" Naruto grinned.

"H-hai.." Hinata replied.

Naruto ran off and Itachi stood , looking down with annoyance at the woman he loved. "Why, Hinata ?" He asked in a low tone.

Hinata stood quiet and didnt relpy.. Itachi grabbed her shoulders, "Answer me!!" He said louder.

"Well..I t-thought that if i had l-lunch with Naruto that myabe I c-could t-tell him the truth.."

"The truth?" Itachi asked.

"I could tell him that I a-am in love with some one, w-who makes me truly happy, and i would never want to l-leave him f-for all the treasures and all the wonders life c-could throw at m-me and, T-that person i love s-so much is you Itachi-kun,"

Itachi stood there quietly, his eyes wide open, then he pulled her close to him, so her ear was against his chest.

"Hear that heart ? Its beating just for you Hinata-chan.. because i love you so much.." He smiled.

Hinata looked up at his smiling face and kissed his lips before she left.

"HINATA-CHAN! IKIMASHOU!" Naruto screamed from a distance.

Itachi sighed and kissed Hinata back, "I'll go tell him the truth!" Hinata smiled before she walked away.

Itachi was left alone for a bit and smirked, scratching the back of his head.." That Woman, she drives me crazy"

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER.**

Hinata opened the door to Itachi's small house and closed it behind her. The room was dark and she couldnt see a thing, _'Uh.. i cant see a thing.. i wonder where Itachi is' _

"Itachi-kun! Im back" she called out through the darkness.

"Im upstairs!" She heard his vioce call back.

She made her way to the bedroom, slowly climbling up the stairs being careful so she wouldnt trip. When she reached the top, she saw a dim light coming from the bedroom, she stepped slowly and pushed the door open being quite shocked with what she saw, Candles, lit candles around the room, on the tables and chairs. Also the scent of lillies and lavander.. her favourite perfume, she scanned the room until her eyes landed on the bed.. with Itachi lying on it, half naked i mind you.

"What took you so long," he smirked then extended his hand "come sit here,"

Hinata nodded and sat next him as he lay down, nervous as hell.

"Why so tense? relax.." He murmered, massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm.." she moaned, letting her body sink lower into the bed.

Itachi grinned, then pulled her down on top of him, pressing his lips onto hers harshly, then he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, she replied positivly by licking his upper lip, his tongue entered her mouth, exploring every crevice of her sweet mouth. As the continued to kiss his hand slowly driftred to the zip her pants, without any warning her unzipped them.

"I-itachi??" she stuttered,

"Dont worry Hinata-hime, you'll be filled with pleasure shortly".

She blushed and nodded. They continued to kiss as his hand slipped into her pass and through her underwear, when he got to her sensitive spot, then he slowly rubbed back and forth. Hinata moaned with pleasure as her hands ran through Itachi's soft hair.

"Neh Neh, Hinata.. Your already wet." Itachi smirked.

"Uh..." Hinata moaned, blushing.

Itachi chuckled at her slowly inserted his index finger into her, feeling content to hear her soft moan.

"Oh you like that Hinata?" he asked seductivly, the he slying inserted another finger, her juices dripping from his hand and thehe slid his fingers out of her.

"I cannot hold it any longer!" He moaned and then pulled his and her clothes off. He smiled at her beautiful naked form, her smooth milky thighs, her perfect round breasts, he wrapped his hand over her left breast and used his thumb to trace around her nipple.

"Itachi-sann..." she moaned.

The he set her into the right position slowly slid into her, the warmth and tigtness of her overwhelming him with pleasure.

"ITAA" She screamed out.

He smiled and began to pick up the pace, buckling his hips so could be connected with hers the moved together, they finished with her final orgasim, her juices flowing out, then him collasping back into the bed, his arms wrapped around her fragile body.

"That was great Hinata-hime" He stared down at her sleeping form, smiling.

* * *

Hinata woke up to Itachi caressing her face, "Itachi-Kun?" 

"Hai"

"Last night was.."

"Great, I know," he grinned, she blushed.

"Any way Hinata, what happened with Naruto yesterday?" Itachi asked.

"Ah! all was well, i'll tell you later!" she smiled, then smuggled deeper into his warm chest.

"Hmmph, I see, you had hot hate sex with him didnt you My naughty Hina? Oh im so hurt" He grinned.

"Oh! No, we j-just talked, t-thats all..." She blushed.

"Haha, I was just joking Hinata-chan," He chuckled stroking her back.

_Dear God_

_Thank you so much for putting me on this earth, I had never thought that i could ever be so lucky to be with such a wonderful person in my entire life but please god, make these moments seem like they last forever,_

_Amen._

_

* * *

_

**Thats it for chapter 8, sorry i cut the Lemon scene, i feel embarrased writing them because I suck at them **

**Please review you ideas for the next chapter, i would be glad to listen to them and thankyou for readong my fic :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox / hehe**

**love Naraku93**


	9. Valentines Day I Love You

**Hey Everybody, Im updating this Fic for a valentines special :) Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**I do not own Naruto.. but i do own a naked picture of Gaara.. mwuahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Valentines Day (I Love You)**

_**Chapter 9**_

Hinata woke up to a cool breeze slipping underneath her thin sheets, opening her pearl eyes she turned onto her side. She was about to drift off back into sleep until something red caught her eye. She bolted up and looked at her bed side table.

Roses. A dozen or more red roses nicely wrapped into a beautiful boquet. She slipped off the bed and picked up the large boquet and smiled, sniffing the flowers and stroking the soft petals with her finger tips. She looked downed at the base of the bunch and turned the card backwards so she could see what was written.

_' 30 long days, That was how long ago I met you, I want us to be together for another 30 days and 30 days after that My Love, I hope these roses please you well but these flowers are only a small quantity of my Love for you. I Will see you Later Hinata-hime,_

_Much Love,_

_Itachi'_

"Ne..Itachi.." She sighed, closing her eyes, The man was a never ending ride of suprises, everyday he would show her something new that would open up her heart and her eyes. She walked to her drawers picking out a simple uniform, large jacket and three quarter length linen pants, she tied her long her up into a ponytail, leaving her fringe hanging out. She was just about to grab her back pack until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," She said.

The door creeked open and their stood her pearl eyed cousin, "Neji-nii-san?"

"Hinata-sama.."

"Is there anything you need ?"

"No.. Just wanted to say Happy Valentines day," He said, blushing.

"A-arigauto, Neji-nii-san,"

"Its Okay, did you have any plans today ?" Her cousin asked.

"No, I was just thinking about going to train," She replied.

"No, Hinata-sama, how about we go out some where.."

"Honto ni??" She asked suprised.

"Honto ni.." He smiled.

She smiled up at cousin and wrapped her small arms around his frame, Neji blushed and did the same. "Where would you like to go ?" Neji asked.

"ano... Ichikiru's?"

* * *

"Naniiii?????" 

"I said no thank you.."

"Why???"

"Because I dont want to.."

"Grrr.. Teme.."

"Dont even start with me today Dobe," Sasuke groaned, his face in his hands. It was Valentines Day and he didnt even have a date. Well he could have a date, he could have any woman in the whole of Konoha but he wanted her! The Beautiful laavander pearled eyed girl that his disgusting older brother was sleeping with.

"Oh, Teme, Daijabou desuka?" The blonde asked.

"Peachy.." The raven head replied.

"Wanna go for some ramen??"

"What ever."

* * *

"Hinata-sama?" 

"Nani?

"Would you like to place your order soon ?"

"Hai..Gomen.."

"Its Fine, what would you like ?"

"Miso.."

"Hai, I'll be right back."

Hinata sat by the table, by herself, twiddling her thumbs nervously as people stared at her. She didnt want to look at their faces so she didnt blush.

"Hinata-chan???"

Hinata looked up to see to suprised nins, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!!"

"Ohayou.."

Hinata smiled at the nins, "Would you like to join me and Neji-nii-san for lunch?"

"HAII!!"

"Hinata-sama?"

The Branch member looked curisouly at the two males.

"Hyuga..." Sasuke muttered.

"Uchiha.." Neji replied.

The two men spent some time glaring at each other but then stopped as they saw the yound woman was giving them a wierd look. They all sat down in silence, giving glances at each other accpet for Hinata, whos eyes were in her lap.

"A-ano.. Today is.."

"Valentines Day.. I know.." The three males said in unison.

"Oh...Do.. any of you have ano-"

"No." They said again.

Hinata looked down at her lap again, trying to prevent the blush from creeping onto her face._ 'Akward..'_ she thought. She looked up at the three men who were busy chatting away, or basically arguing. Hinata was about to say something until a white dove flew into the small shop. It was flying and dodging the pans and hands of people who were trying to catch it but suddenly it landed on their table, Hinata jumped back with suprise. The small bird cooed and placed a scroll in the brunette's lap, she picked the scroll and untied the red ribbon.

_'Nani ? red ribbon?'_

"Hinata-chan? What is that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A mission, most probably" Neji quoted.

Hinata nodded, and un rolled the paper, reading it's contents.

_'Hinata,_

_I send you this scroll to tell you that i am waiting for you, in the training grounds near the waterfall, please meet me here for lunch, I cannot wait to see you, I miss you so much.. and i hope the dove didnt peck you, or poo on you or that matter, See you soon._

_Your not so secret admirer'_

Hinata giggled at her lovers strange message, he always sent her wierd messages or notes like Im hungry or i want to see you or other messages she wouldnt want to share with any one. She looked at her three friends and wondered what would happen if she left them like this but she had to be with Itachi, it was Valentines day!

The chair scraped against the floor as she stood up, "A-ano.."

All eyes were on the shy Hyuga. "Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"G-Gomen nasai..Wa-watshi no... I must get g-going, Im sorry i couldnt j-join you.." She apologized, bowing her head.

"Nani??? Where are you going Hinata-chan?" The Fox boy asked.

"I-i Have to meet some one.." she replied.

She stood up and began to walk away but a hand grabbed her wirst and swung her back, she was face to face with her Lover's younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

"You are Going to see Itachi arent you ?" He murmmered.

Hinata looked up at the jealous nin and shook her head, "Im sorry.."

She left him standing there staring at her residing form, "Nande??.."

* * *

Hinata made her way to the training ground, each step she took was leading her closer to the one she loved. She could see the clearing of trees up ahead but when she reached her destination, There was no Itachi in sight only.. only... 

A pinic blanket.. with bento boxes??

"Nani?" She whispered.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her and a hand slightly squeezed the back of her neck, "Dont Move.." a dark voice muttered.

"Ahh.." Hinata squeaked.

"Dont you dare move.. or'll I'll have to kiss you.."

Hinata sighed.. Idiot had scared the crap out of her.. "Mou.. Itachi.. you scared me.."

"A good Ninja is always on his guard.." He smiled, kissing her neck.

"Neh..."

"Happy Valentines day, Hinata Hime.."

"Happy Valentines day, Itachi-kun"

"Come, lets have lunch" He smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the blanket.

They had a nice time, quiet chats, feeding each other, him recieving butterfly kisses from her cherry lips, it couldnt be any more perfect.

"I'll be right back, Hinata-hime, Nature calls..." He grinned, she shook her head.

She sat by herself watching the small birds that seemed to sing love songs to each other on Valentines day.. strange.. she sounf soon found herself singing a small tune that her mother used to sing to her father.

_"Ribbon wo musunde, warrattae mitari, kawatta watashi ni nareta nigashita, _( I tied a ribbon in my hair and then tried to smile, I got the feeling that I had changed who I was.)

_Chiisana yuuki ga jinshi ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta, _( A little bit of courage can becomes confidence, I had almost forgetten that until I met you.)

_Onnako wa minna muteki ni nareru, _(Every girl can become fearless)

_Tokibetsu na mahou shitteru no.._(By knowing a special kind of magic)

_It's show ti-"_

She stopped as she saw her true love staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"Sugoi..."

"N-nani??"

"Sugoi desu.."

"Iie.. No, im really quite bad.."

"No that was beautiful.."

"W-watashi.."

Before she could say another word, his arms wrapped around her, "Shut up.."

"Ehh?"

"Be quiet, I dont want to here your excuses, I just want to hear that voice again.."

She smiled and looked up at him, "A-ano.. maybe next time."

"Mou..." He frowned..

"Haha.." she giggled.

He lifted up her chin, and placed his warm lips on hers, the Kiss warmed both of them. "Happy Valentines day.. Watashi no Itachi.."

* * *

**Hahaha that was kinda crap but :) i was supposed to load it yesterday but i forgot so i did it today :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter **

**love much, happy valentines day Minna!!**

**xxx Naraku93 **

**Watashi no Itachi - My Itachi**

**Sugoi- Amazing**

**Iie- no**

**Watashi no- I'm**

**Daijabou Desuka- Are you Okay**

**Hai- Yes**

**Gomen nasai- Im very sorry**

**Gomen- sorry**

**Arigauto- Thankyou**

**hime- Princess**


End file.
